There Is
by deluce
Summary: A very AU story. Quinn has always lived in New York, she is fresh out of high school and has gone straight into work at a small coffee shop with her sister, she is perfectly happy with her life as it stands. Then she meets a tall and handsome boy. Eventual Fuinn with mentions of Dantana. With Finntana and Quinntana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This****_ is going to be a very AU Fuinn story. The title for this story came from the song 'There is.' by Box Car Racer_**

* * *

**_will I shake this off pretend it's all okay  
that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
there is_**

* * *

**_1. The Pancake Batter-(Quinn.)_**

The sky outside is dull and dank. A light drizzle, is being blown through the foggy air by the early morning, autumn breeze. Quinn stands looking out of her bedroom window, with a disgruntled look on her face. She should be starting her first year of college this month, however, she is living in New York, in her childhood home with her parents and older sister, Dani.

Quinn makes a disgusted sound at the back of her throat. Usually, the view from her window is much nicer. It is something that Quinn has always loved about this room. When you look out through it, you can see a nice park, and a great view of a small lake. In the winter, it looks very picturesque. Quinn has attempted to draw it many of times, but, has failed on all accounts. But today, with the drizzle, and the fog, all Quinn can see are the faint outlines of the trees.

She turns, on her heel and walks out of her bedroom. She starts to walk down the stairs slowly, and groggily. She can hear the clanging of pans and dishes, she rolls her eyes at the noise. She walks straight to the kitchen, to find Dani stood by the stove covered in flour, and eggs. Her blonde hair tied back in a high, tight bun. Parts of her hair have come loose, and spiral down the side of her face in loose curls.

Neither, Dani nor Quinn are at college. When they graduated, they both went straight into work. They work together, at a small coffee shop near their home. The wage isn't great. But, with them both still living with their parents, they don't have to worry about buying their own food. They do, however, give their parents small amounts of money from their wages each month, as a small 'thank you' for letting them stay in the house.

Quinn's parents had wanted her to do Law at college, and had found a lot of ivy league schools, that offered great Law classes. She had the grades, and the brains to do it, just not the motivation.

Quinn had applied to all of these places, though, that was more to appease her parents than her actually wanting to go. She had been accepted into college, at Yale. She had gone along with this, until the time came for her to actually leave, and then she dropped the bombshell that she didn't really want to go to college and do Law. Quinn's passion was literature, she wanted to write, her parents hadn't wanted that for her though, they said they wouldn't give her any money to help her out.

but she hadn't been too fussed at the time, she had just figured she could do that anywhere, and didn't strictly need college to be a writer. Though, since she graduated high school, she hasn't written anything.

Dani hadn't even applied to college, when their parents had tried talking to their eldest daughter about college, she would flat out refuse to listen, and would often walk away from them. Their parents had wanted Dani to pursue a career in mathematics, it was the only thing- other than music- she really excelled in. She avoided them at all costs, she did this, until it became too late for her to apply to any colleges, and she had missed the deadlines.

Quinn has to admit, she liked Dani's way of avoiding a situation more than her own.

"Morning, Q," Dani says brightly as she sees Quinn approaching her.

"It's too early to be that happy, Dan." Quinn says. Quinn has never been a morning person, and quite frankly, she doesn't understand people that are. Dani, is the complete opposite.

"No it's not." Dani replies, with a smile that never falters. Quinn rolls her eyes at her older sister.

Quinn is the youngest child of three, she is eighteen-soon to be nineteen- Dani is the mild child at nineteen- though she is soon to be twenty. Dani and Quinn have always been close, usually, wherever Dani is, Quinn isn't too far behind her. Their elder brother, Christopher has just turned twenty-two, he graduated from college with a degree in Medical science, and is now on his way to grad school to further his academic career. Chris, is engaged to his high school sweetheart.

Their parents had always tried to push them in their academics. But, much to their parent's dismay, Dani and Quinn had never really cared at school, and any good grade they got was more down to luck than actually trying.

Quinn sits on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar in the large kitchen.

"Do you want any?" Dani asks, nodding in the direction of the bowl, filled with flour, salt, caster sugar and baking powder.

"Sure," Quinn says. She runs a hand through her matted blonde hair, and lets out a huge yawn.

Dani smiles at her sister before adding a lightly beaten egg to the bowl. "So did you have a good sleep?" Dani asks. The elder blonde glances at Quinn, trying to read her expression.

Quinn has had trouble sleeping for a while now, it's not often at all she gets a full nights sleep. Quinn shrugs half-heartedly. "Yeah, I guess." She says, "I got a couple more hours than I am used to. I think I went to sleep around, four, and woke up a couple of minutes ago."

"Well that's good then." Dani says, trying to flash Quinn a smile.

Quinn sighs, "What about you?" She asks, though she has a feeling she already knows what Dani's answer will be.

"I always sleep well." Dani says in a matter of fact tone. "I don't know why you ask." She says.

"Politeness." Quinn replies dryly. She knew for a fact Dani had no trouble sleeping, but still she feels the need to ask her every morning.

"Whatever," Dani says. "How many of these do you want?" She asks, pointing at the bowl, that is full of a lumpy mix.

"How much is there?" Quinn asks.

"A lot." Dani replies. "I didn't know how much to make." She divulges.

"Mix it all together and see how many we can make from it." Quinn suggests. "We'll share them out the best we can." Usually, Quinn would be the one making the breakfast, but for a change, Dani was the first one up, so the job fell on her.

In the past, Dani has proven she can't cook, and has on many occasions, burned French toast. Filling the kitchen with a thick, black smoke. Still, she keeps trying. Dani moves the mixer to the large bowl containing all the ingredients to make pancake batter.

She puts the end of the mixer in the bowl, and turns it on full power, just as Quinn yells. "Cover it with a towel!". The mixer turns on too fast, spraying the batter everywhere. Covering both girls in the mix.

Quinn lets out a high pitched squeal, covering her face as best she can with her arms.

Dani shuts it off as fast as she can, and gives Quinn and apologetic smile, and a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Opps." She says, with a slight chuckle to her voice.

Quinn looks at her sister, and sighs as she takes in their surroundings. The black marble counter top, is dripping with the pancake batter, so are the cupboards under the kitchen sink. The walls have a slight covering of the mix running down them, as does the fridge. Dani shakes her head biting back her laughter as she looks around the room, both girls feeling thankful that their mother isn't at home to see this.

Both girls, stand covered in pancake batter. Dani smirks, and tries to avoid eye contact with Quinn. The younger Fabray girl, glares at her older sister, and shakes her head slowly. Clearly unimpressed.

"Will you help me clean this up?" Dani asks, in a quiet voice. Pancake batter dripping off of her nose and chin. She smiles sweetly at Quinn, hoping this will help her cause.

"No." Quinn snaps.

"Please, Q?" Dani begs.

Quinn sighs, "Do I have to?" She asks. "I mean, I didn't even make the mess." Quinn's hair is covered in the mixture, making her hair cling together, it drips from the ends of her hair, and her jaw line, hitting the tiled floor with a tiny patting sound.

"Yes. Look at the place." Dani complains, holding her arms out. "It'll take me forever to clean this up!"

"I warned you to use a towel." Quinn says. "But did you listen? No!"

"Are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there and ridicule me?"

"Fine." Quinn sighs. "But, only because mom and dad are due back today, and if mom sees this mess, she'll kill us both. And, I would prefer to stay alive."

"Thank you, you're the best." Dani says, before she wipes the pancake batter from her face. She throws the small towel towards Quinn, who does the same, trying her hardest to get it out of her hair, but to no avail.

It doesn't take the two girls long to snap into action. Quinn washes the dishes, and the mixer head, while Dani wipes down the counter tops. They work silently for a while, until Dani breaks the silence.

"This shit has gone everywhere." Dani grumbles, trying hard to get the batter of all the crevices that it ran into. Dani has to open several of the lower cupboard doors to clean up all of the batter. "Why do you get the easy job?" Dani moans.

"I didn't make the mess." Quinn says again, she looks over her shoulder and watches Dani, scrubbing the cupboards. "I did get covered in the mess though." Quinn says. She finishes washing up, and leaves the cooking equipment on the rack to dry. She grabs an extra rag and helps Dani clean up the kitchen. "Promise me you will never try making pancakes again," Quinn says. The two girls, start to chuckle, as they work hard to get the kitchen back to an immaculate state.

"Yeah, I'll stop trying now and leave all the cooking to you." Dani says. "Well, whenever mom isn't here."

Their parents had gone away for the week, leaving the two girls in charge of the house, and for the most part they had done a good job. The living room, though it isn't up to their mothers usual standards, it is clean. As is the bathroom, and dining room. The guest rooms haven't even been touched since their parents have been away. No one has come to stay with the two girls. So, that room is in perfect condition.

Quinn's bedroom on the other hand, could look better. There are glasses and bottles scattered around on her bed side table, paper screwed up, and thrown into a corner where she has tried to make starts on novels, but has quit. She hasn't bothered to straighten it up. She is the only person who sees it. She has all the intention to clean it. But everytime she gets close to neatening up her bedroom she puts it off, claiming she'll 'do it later.' Quinn doesn't even know if she can call it procrastination anymore, or if it is just sheer laziness.

When the girls have finished cleaning the kitchen, and straightening out the living room. Quinn makes some breakfast-without making a mess- and Dani showers, to remove any of the pancake batter that still clings to her hair.

Quinn eats her breakfast quickly, as soon as Dani enters the kitchen, the younger girl rushes up stairs and showers. Trying to remove every bit of the evidence of the messy pancakes before her mom comes home.

She gets dressed and puts her make-up on. While their parents have been away, Quinn and Dan have been participating in a lot of lazy days, which consisted of the two girls, staying in their pyjamas, and watching their box sets of old comedy shows. But with their parents coming home soon, they can no longer do this. Their mother hates it, she thinks that if you are awake, and out of bed, you should be dressed and ready for the day. She believes that the only time you should stay in your pyjamas through the day is if you are ill.

Quinn walks into the living room, to find Dani watching season two of friends… Again. Quinn drops herself onto the couch next to Dani, and watches the TV.

"You done washing the dishes?" Quinn asks, her eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Dani nods slolwy. "Yeah," she says. There is a beat of silence between the two girls until Dani speaks again. "Y'know, Q. I don't think we've done too bad." Dani says, having a small amount of pride in the pair of them for the state of the house. "We have been alone for a week, and nothing is broken, everything is clean, and we are alive." She says. Quinn rolls her eyes. "You and I both know this is an achievement." Dani says.

Quinn nods slowly, "I guess." She says, with a slight laugh. Dani and Quinn aren't the neatest people in the world, unlike their mother. And in the past they have proven that they aren't the most responsible people in the world either, especially when they are together. So the fact that nothing is ruined, is a huge accomplishment for the two girls.

They watch 'Friends'. Laughing loudly at the jokes they have heard multiple times before but still find funny. Clapping loudly, and in unison to the theme song. As well as singing the theme song as loud as they can, trying to sound worse than the other purposely.

Dani checks the time, after they have been watching the sitcom for roughly two hours. She sighs loudly.

"What?" Quinn asks, peeling her eyes away from the TV screen to take in Dani's face. The younger Fabray girl nods in the direction of the large clock on the wall. Twelve-thirty.

Quinn curls her lip in a frown. "Only an hour and they'll be home." Dani says, sound unimpressed at the thought of their parents returning.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and groans quietly. She'd like to say she had missed her parents, but that wouldn't strictly speaking be true. Ever since the college debacle, Quinn and Dani haven't had a great relationship with their parents. Not that they had great relationship with them before.

Quinn sighs. Oh the joys, she thinks, as her parents return looms ever closer.

* * *

**_Well, here's chapter one, how was it? I know that there has been no Finn yet. But he will be in the next chapter. I really hope you liked this chapter. This story is going to alternate between Quinn and Finn 3rd person perspective. There will be slight Dantana to this story._**

**_I thought it would be a good idea to have Quinn and Dani as sisters, please tell me what you think so far. _****_As always, reviews are hugely appreciated. _**

**_P.S: I know, Dani has blue hair now, but I am going to be writing that in to the story._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Drinks Night. - (Finn)_**

Sun light creeps in through the cheap nylon curtains that hang unopened on Finn's window. The dim light is the first thing he sees as he slowly opens his eyes. He stares blankly at the window, giving his eyes time to adjust to the light.

With a short breath he turns his head to the side slightly, to look at his clock that sits on his night stand. He squints slightly at the bright red lights that flash out the time, 12:30.

Finn sits up slowly in his bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Last night, he had worked the graveyard shift at the small diner where he and his roommate, Santana work. The graveyard shift always takes it's toll on the boy, and last night had been anything but easy. Unfortunately for Finn, Santana hadn't worked last night, so he had to do the shift alone with the new waiter who had no training in the job.

All last night, Finn had tried to take little notice of the boy who struggled through his first shift working at Flanagan's diner- it hadn't worked though, Finn spent most of the night helping the other boy, who he learned was named Brett- Flanagan's Diner is a small diner that is owned by the Flanagan family. The Flanagan's moved from Ireland to America a couple of years ago, and started a family business.

Finn groans quietly, and pushes the covers off of himself. Finn climbs out of his bed and shuffles still half asleep towards the living room slash kitchen of the small third floor apartment. He stands momentarily frozen near the kitchen, he stands in complete silence, not wanting to draw any unneeded or unwanted attention to himself. He stands and watches the exchange that is happening by the front door. Santana stands in her pajama bottoms and a plain tank top, she has the door open slightly, and she leans against the door frame.

From where he is stood, Finn can't see the other person she is talking to, and he came in far too late to catch the full conversation, all he hears is Santana saying, "Bye." And waving her hand slightly. She closes the door slowly, and silently.

"Who was that?" Finn asks, startling the girl.

At the sound of Finn's voice, Santana turns around abruptly, and clamps a hand over her heart. "Jesus "Christ," she says, her breathing is ragged, she stares at the boys with wide eyes, and tries to compose herself.

Finn can't help but chuckle at her reaction. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," she replies, "Or at least I was, until you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He says trying his best to bite back his laughter. He walks around the breakfast bar and gets two cups from one of the higher cupboards. He starts to make two drinks, he makes Santana a cup of coffee, and himself a cup of tea. Finn hates the taste of coffee, he always has. He can't even stand the smell of it, he hates even having to make a cup of coffee for other people. He much prefers the taste of tea.

Santana slowly makes her way towards the breakfast counter, and sits on one of the rickety stools. She drums her fingers against the surface of the breakfast bar, while she waits for her drink.

"So are you going to tell me who that was?" Finn asks, nodding in the direction of the now closed door.

"Just someone who I met last night, while I was out." She says casually. "She's a student at NYU."

"Oh." Finn says, "So, you went out last night, alone?" He asks, feeling envious of the girl since he had been working and had been unable to join her, and also a little annoyed that she went out alone in general.

"Yeah." She replies nodding her head slightly, "I really needed to get out of the apartment. I was bored."

"Oh," Finn says again. He adds two sugars to Santana's coffee before saying, "So was this girl just another one night stand or…" He trails off as he adds milk to his cup of tea.

Santana lets out a sigh, "I wondered how long it'd take you to ask that." She says.

"Well?" He questions pressing the subject further as he puts the milk back into the fridge.

"I don't know." Santana divulges, "I have her number, but I really don't think I am going to call her. Ever."

"Don't you get sick of it?" Finn asks handing her her coffee.

"Sick of what?" Santana asks, stretching out her arm and taking the cup from the tall boy.

"Sleeping with a girl, and then nothing happening afterwards, like not even one date?" He brings the cup to his lips and takes a sip of his drink. He takes in a sharp breath as the searing liquid burns his tongue. Santana bites back a smile at this.

She shakes her head and says, "No, not really." She admits, "Why would anyone get sick of that?" She asks.

"Because, I have to imagine that it get's awfully boring." Finn says quietly, "I mean, how can you not want a relationship with someone?"

Santana let's out another sigh. "Sometimes, I think that having a girlfriend would be awesome." She says. "But then I remember that commitment sucks."

"Ahh, yes," Finn says, "Your irrational fear of commitment,"He says with a small smile, "Aren't you a little young to have a fear of that type of stuff." He asks, in a slightly sardonic tone.

Santana shakes her head, "It's not a fear of commitment." She says, trying her best to defend herself. "I am not scared of relationships."

"San, in all the time I have known you, I have never seen you in a relationship that lasted longer than a month."

Finn and Santana have been friends since elementary school, Santana was being bullied by some of the children in Finn's class, he stood up for her in her time of need, and it was a simple as that, they became fast friends. Finn is a year older than Santana, he is nineteen, Santana is eighteen. Throughout the years, they have managed to keep their friendship strong, despite all of their differences.

Neither of them are in currently in college, though this wasn't always the case. Finn got into Ohio State University on a full scholarship to do football. He stuck it out for a year and then left. Santana on the other hand, has been accepted into NYADA to do dance, but had decided she is going to take a year sabbatical, and see some of New York, and save some money before actually attending college.

While Finn was at college, he called Santana most days, and sometimes she would visit him on campus. They were his favourite visits when the two of them would go to fraternity parties together.

"Does it really matter how long my relationships last?" She asks with an air of annoyance in her voice. "Anyway, I am perfectly happy right now. I don't need a girlfriend."

"If you say so." Finn replies sceptically, he gives the younger girl a knowing look before he walks away from the brunette to the living room part of the apartment.

He drops onto the couch being careful not to spill any of his drink, he rests his legs on the coffee table. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV, hoping to find something worth watching.

Santana pushes herself off of the stool, grabs her cup of coffee and joins Finn on the couch. She let's out a sigh and says, "Well, I do say so. So can you please stop pestering me about my love life before I regret my decision to live with you?" She says.

Finn and Santana haven't been living in New York that long; It had been in the spring semester, when Santana was visiting Finn on campus at Ohio State, that she told him about moving to New York. Finn told Santana that he was thinking about dropping out of college. It was then that Santana suggested he move to New York with her, it would make paying the rent easier on her. He spoke to his parents about the move, and it wasn't long before he was on his way to New York with Santana. The pair moved in in June not long after Santana had graduated high school.

Thought neither of their parnets were happy that they wouldn't attending college in the fall, they didn't try to change their minds. Their even parents helped them find a cheap apartment big enough for the two of them in Williamsburg.

They both got jobs pretty much straight away at the same place, it hadn't been opened long and the diner was in great need of new staff.

"Like you regret that." He says, "Having me around makes life cheaper." He says, "Plus, you like me too much." He jokes nudging her lightly in the ribs with his elbow. Santana rolls her eyes, she doesn't look away from the TV screen, which is now on a station that is showing reruns of _Man Vs. Food_, a show Finn and Santana have become somewhat obsessed with over the last few months.

After a couple of minutes of the two of them watching the TV in silence, Santana says, "Are we still on for drinks tonight?"

Finn glances at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "You want to go out again tonight?" He asks, Santana nods but remains silent. "You went out last night."

"Yeah, I know." She says, "But I didn't drink last night." She takes a sip of her coffee which has cooled to just the right temperature to drink without scalding yourself. "Besides, tonight is Saturday." She says, "And you and I both know Saturday is drinks night."

"Ahh yes," Finn says in a slightly sarcastic tone. "The infamous drinks night, how could I possibly forget about that?" Finn asks with a small laugh.

Santana shoots him a glare. "Okay, so drinks night might be a very recent thing." She says, "But, you did make a pact with me." She says pointing a finger at him.

Finn rolls his eyes, during their first month in New York, Finn and Santana had used their fake ID's to go out and get drunk. While they were both highly intoxicated, they decided that Saturday nights should be drinks night.

They wrote this agreement down in sloppy handwriting on a napkin each. They then signed both of the napkins. Finn kept one while Santana kept the other. Finn's napkin is pinned to a board in his bedroom, along with others things that have some significance to his life. Most of the things pinned to the board have something to do with his and Santana's friendship. The board contains things from pictures of the pair of them, to tickets from movies they have been to see, and tickets from theme parks they have visited. Each thing that Finn has pinned to his board has a story behind it.

Santana is slightly less sentimental than Finn, she simply wedged her napkin in the wooden frame that borders her full length mirror, along with one picture of the two of them that is wedged in the other side of the frame. She hasn't kept the same types of things Finn has over the years.

"We have work tomorrow though," Finn says in a slightly whiny tone of voice.

The brunette shrugs her shoulders halfheartedly, "So," she says, "It hasn't stopped us in the past."

"Fine," Finn says with a reluctant sigh, "I'll go." Santana fist pumps the air triumphantly, and does a small victory dance. "But, I don't want you bringing some randomer home with you tonight." He says warning her in a light hearted manner.

"Fine," Santana agrees with the same reluctance in her tone of voice that Finn had used just seconds ago.

* * *

**_So, here is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, or if you think I could be doing anything better. As always, reviews are hugely appreciated. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Going out- (Quinn)_**

Their parents have only been home a matter of hours, and already Quinn and Dani want to be away from them again. As soon as their mother had walked through the door, she had placed her bags at the foot of the stairs, and had started her inspection on the house. In true Judy Fabray style, her critique had started then, she had complained about how 'unclean' the girls had let the house get, despite them cleaning it hours before.

Quinn had had to bite back a small smile that had tugged at the corners of her lips as she thought about how their mother would have reacted had she seen the state the house was in when Dani had attempted to make breakfast earlier that day. Dani hadn't even listened to what their mother had had to say, she usually blanked their parents out. She had just learnt to nod in the right places.

It didn't take Quinn and Dani long to vacate the room their parents were in. Quinn and Dani can't stand to spend much time with their judging parents.

They have both situated themselves upstairs. They now sit on Dani's bed watching _Moulin Rouge_, a movie they have seen more times than either of them care to recall- it has always been a personal favourite of the two girls- Dani stares blankly at the TV screen paying no attention to the story.

"I'm bored." She says with a small sigh.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn replies quietly. She bites her lip in concentration as she paints Dani's fingernails a dark shade of purple.

"We should really do something."

"Like what?" Quinn asks.

"We should go out tonight." Dani says, she looks away from the TV screen to watch Quinn.

"Where?" Quinn asks, she glances up from Dani's nails to look at her sister's face.

Dani shrugs her shoulders halfheartedly. "I don't know. But it can't be that hard for us to find somewhere to go. It's not like New York City has a lack of things to do." Quinn and Dani- along with their parents- live in the city.

"Good point." Quinn says, " But what did you have in mind?"

Dani sighs, "I don't know. I thought maybe we could find a quiet bar, have a some drinks." She says.

"You have work tomorrow." Quinn says.

"I don't care. I am not planning on excessively drinking." She admits, "Besides, if I get carried away, I'll call in sick. I doubt Shannon will mind." Dani says, Shannon is the woman who owns the small coffee shop where the two girls, work. She'd always had a great liking for the pair of them, they usually get away with a lot of things. "So, are you in or out?" Dani asks.

Quinn nods her head once, "Yeah, sure, let's go out." She says with a small smile. Unbeknownst to their parents, Dani and Quinn have acquired a fake ID each over the last few months. Until now, they haven't been able to put them to use. The two girls have been dying for a night out.

"What time is it?" Quinn asks, she looks back down at her sister's hands, and paints the last two nails on Dani's left hand.

"It's five-thirty." Dani says, "Do you think you can be ready by seven?" She asks placing her phone on her bedside table. She blows lightly on the nails on her right hand, trying to get them to dry faster.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." Quinn says, with a slight smile.

"Well, you'd best start getting ready now then." Dani says. Quinn jumps up from Dani's bed, runs from her bedroom, and rushes into her own. She grabs a clean towel from the top of her closet.

Quinn runs into the bathroom that is joined on to her bedroom. She turns on the shower, and stands with her arm extended testing the heat of the water. While she waits for the water to heat up, she brushes her teeth. Through the walls she can hear Dani singing loudly as the other girl starts to get ready as well.

At roughly 6:45, Quinn hears a quiet rap on her door. "It's open," She says as she applies her mascara. Dani opens the door slowly and walks into the room, ready to go. The older Fabray girl is dressed in a low cut red top, that has three quarter length sleeves, with a pair of black leggings, she is wearing her black lace up ankle boots, and as usual her leather jacket.

"You're already ready?" Quinn asks, looking over at the shorter blonde girl, who stands in the doorway.

Dani nods and says "Yes. Because I'm not like you, I don't spend more time than necessary on my make-up." She has a small smile on her lips as she says this. Quinn has always been more interested in make-up than her sister, and has on many occasions made Dani sit down so that she could do the elder girl's make-up and try out new- more natural looking- looks on her sister. Dani always reverted back to her old ways of a lot of dark eyeliner.

"I'll be done soon." Quinn says as she plugs in her curling iron.

"What do you have left to do?" Dani asks, she walks over to Quinn's bed and drops herself on it, with a light sigh.

"Just my hair, I'll be done by seven, I promise."

"Fine." Dani says with a smile, "You look _okay_ though… From what I can see." Dani says in a teasing manner, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'okay.'

"You really know how to compliment someone." Quinn says in a sardonic manner, "This is why you're still single, though." She retorts.

Dani rolls her eyes, "No," she says, "I am single because about sixty percent of the time, the girls I attract I am not attracted to. That or I attract guys. And I am definitely not attracted to them." She says with a small smile.

Quinn turns her mouth down in thought, Dani hasn't really had that much luck on the romance front, with only ever having one relationship when she was in high school, that ended abruptly when her, now ex-girlfriend, moved to California for college. Other than that all she has had are a string of short flings.

Quinn however, is different; she has had many relationships, though none have been serious, and most of the time she was over them before they had really started. Most of the boyfriends Quinn has had were people that went to the same church as her and her family.

The next fifteen minutes slip by quickly, though, during the time period there are many sighs and eye rolls from Dani caused by the time Quinn is taking.

At roughly seven PM, Quinn turns off and unplugs her curling iron. She turns around to face Dani and says, "Are you happy now? I'm done, so we can go."

"Finally." Dani says, she jumps up from Quinn's bed and slings her purse over her shoulder. Quinn stands up slowly from the chair in front of her vanity, her eyes never leaving the mirror as she stands.

"You're so vain." Dani mumbles shaking her head slightly. Quinn sends Dani a warning glare.

She grabs her own purse, and checks that she has everything she needs for the night ahead. The two girls walk down the stairs quietly, trying not to draw any attention to themselves, but to no avail. Their mom, Judy, see's them from the corner of her eyes and says, "Where are you two going." She has a small smile on her face as she looks at her daughters.

Dani and Quinn stop dead in their tracks at the sound of their mothers voice. "Out." Dani says casually. "We wanted to go see a movie, and get some food." She lies.

Their mother widens her eyes and says, "You have only just decided to go out now... At this time?"

"Yeah," Quinn replies, "It was kind of a spur of the moment decision, we were both pretty bored, and we thought why not." She says with a small shrug.

"Hmm," their mom says, she turns down her mouth in thought, looking very much like an older Quinn as she does.

"We won't be out late, promise." Dani says, beaming at their mother.

"Okay." She replies, "But don't be too late. You have work tomorrow, Danielle." Their mother reminds her.

"Yeah, I know." Dani says, her smile never faltering. It's safe to say that the two Fabray girls know how to play their parents, usually all it takes is a sweet smile. "Don't feel the need to wait up for us." Dani says.

Usually- despite their ages- their mother would insist on waiting for them to get in, and usually, they wouldn't try and argue. But, on a night like this, when they both have the intentions of drinking alcohol, they would much prefer their parents to be out of the way when they return home.

"Yeah." Quinn chimes in, "We'll be back before eleven." She lies, neither of the girls are planning on being back in the house that early. Their curfew of elven was set in the summer, after Quinn had graduated high school. Dani had tried to argue her case, about how she was going to be twenty in the winter, but all she got in return from her parents was. 'While you live under our roof, you live by our rules.'

Their mother eyes, the two girls suspiciously, before sighing and saying. "Okay. Have fun."

"We will." Quinn nods, "Tell daddy for us?" She asks with a sweet smile on her face. Their mother responds with a small nod.

"Bye mom," the two girls say in unison, they both wave at her once and then leave the house.

"Tell daddy please," Dani says in a mocking tone, she shakes her head in disbelief at the taller girl.

"Shut up." Quinn says nudging her lightly.

"I just can't believe she fell for it really." Dani says honestly. "I do think she trusts us too much… Well, sometimes."

Quinn smiles slightly and replies, "I know. You'd think that the amount of times we have lied to her about where we're going or who we're with she would keep a closer eye on us." Dani nods in agreement, as the two girls walk down the stretch of road near their home.

Dani shivers slightly from the cool night air. "God, I wish I had worn some jeans," she grumbles. She pulls her jacket around herself, trying to preserve her body heat.

"Yeah, but you look nice. Besides, it's not that cold." Quinn says, though she too is regretting her outfit choice; a casual white dress, with a pair of black kitten heels. They walk down the street until they find a small bar- which from the windows seems to have enough life in it for the night not to be dull.

Dani points to the door, and Quinn shrugs, the elder girl makes the call and pushes the door, which is heavier than it looks and opens with a squeak. As soon as Quinn enters the bar she feels the warmth. The bar has a unique smell to it. It's a mixture of alcohol, and dust.

Quinn looks around the bar, and spots a table near a stage at the far side of the room. "You go sit down." Quinn says, "I'll get the first round. What do you want?" She asks, there's music playing quietly in the background. Which Quinn finds pointless, Quinn feels that if music is going to be played, it should be at a volume you can actually hear, otherwise it just becomes a monotonous drone of background noise.

Dani shrugs and says, "Surprise me, I'm not really that fussed."

"Got it." Quinn nods. She walks to the bar, and has to fight her way through a small group to be noticed. Using her elbows to push her way through the throng of people.

She hears a voice from the side of her give a short "Ouch." She turns to see a brunette girl rubbing her ribs and looking at Quinn like she wanted to murder her.

"I am so sorry." Quinn says, holding her hands up innocently. She tries to bite back the smile that threatens to surface on to her face as she takes in the other girls expression.

The other girl sighs, and says "No it's fine." She rolls her eyes, there is something in the way she says this, that tells Quinn it isn't fine at all. The dark haired girl looks down the bar. "Seriously?" She groans.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks, looking in the same direction as the dark haired girl.

"He has been 'serving.' those girls for way too long now." She complians. The girl uses air quotations around the word serving. "I have been trying to get his attention for like fifteen minutes."

Quinn raises one of her eyebrows. She can't believe this girl would have any trouble getting any sort of male attention or female attention for that matter. She's really pretty, and Quinn would have to be blind not to spot that. She can't help but think how this girl is exactly Dani's type.

"Seriously?" Quinn asks, "That long?"

The girl nods and leans over the bar, she waves her arm around dramatically, and finally catches the attention of the bar man.

He strides over to where Quinn and the brunette stand, he looks between the two girls, and flashes them an arrogant smile. "What can I get you two lovely ladies?" He asks. Quinn raises her eyebrows, and looks at him slightly shocked while the other girl just narrows her eyes. It is clear from the look on her face she is unimpressed.

"We're not together." Quinn says, pointing at the other girl. "She was here first."

The girl places her order while Quinn looks around the room. She catches sight of Dani playing with her phone. Quinn bites back the smile that toys with the corner of her lips. She can tell Dani's actions are fake, and that her elder sister is pretending to text because she feels awkward sitting alone.

Quinn turns back to the bar just in time to see the other girl grab two bottles of beer. "Well. Bye," the dark haired girl says, "Nice to meet you. Though, I wouldn't recommend, elbowing people in the ribs to get them to talk to you." She jokes. "Just say hi next time it's a lot less painful."

Quinn smirks at the girls confidence, usually she would have never plucked up the courage to say something like that to a stranger. But the blonde can't resist making a joke back.

"Well I admire your confidence." Quinn says. "But don't flatter yourself. I'm not really into that."

The other girls nods once and says "Got it." Before walking away from the blonde.

Quinn stands for a little while longer while the bar tender goes back to talk to the same group of girls as before. When he finally goes back to Quinn, she orders two bottles of beer, and after being carded is actually served, she walks back over to where Dani is sat with a bored expression stamped on her face.

"What took you so long?" Dani asks.

Quinn sighs, and hands her sister her drink. "The bar guy was only serving the girls he deemed attractive." She sits down next to Dani in the booth and places her bottle on the table.

"No wonder you struggled then." Dani says in a teasing manner. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Those jokes never get old." Quinn says sardonically.

Dani looks across the room and a small smile spreads across her mouth. She looks down at the table, trying to bite back the smile that threatens to grow. Quinn glances at her sister but chooses to say nothing about her sister's expressio.

Dani looks up from the table quickly, to see Quinn looking at her dumbfounded. "Who were you talking to anyway?" Dani asks, not wanting to sit in the awkwardness of what had just happened. "At the bar." The elder girl had kept glancing over to where he sister had been stood.

Quinn shrugs, "Just some girl." She says, "I elbowed her in the ribs trying to get to the bar." She admits.

"You rogue." Dani jokes.

"It was an accident." Quinn says.

"If you say so." Dani replies.

Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Dani looks across the room again, and smiles once more.

"Okay, what are you smiling at?" Quinn asks, she follows her sisters line of sight, and finds herself looking at the brunette girl who had been at the bar. Dani waves at the other girl by jiggling her fingers slightly. The other girl smiles nervously and looks away quickly.

"She keeps looking over here." Dani says casually.

"That's the girl I elbowed." Quinn says.

"Seriously?" Dani asks, she looks back over at the girl and mumbles. "She's so hot."

"Go talk to her." Quinn suggests, she picks up her beer, and takes a long drink from it.

"No. I can't leave you," Dani says, though there is something in her tone of voice, that tells Quinn she is just waiting for the word 'go'. Leaving Quinn alone in a situation like this has never bothered Dani before.

"Just go." Quinn says with a roll of her eyes. Dani smiles and grabs her drink, she makes her way over to the other table confidently, leaving Quinn sitting alone.

* * *

**_So, third chapter. A bit of a longer one this time, I know the story is quite slow at the minute, but that will change soon. Again no Fuinn, but right now I am just trying to build a story. _**

**_P.S; Guest, Finn and Quinn meet in the next chapter, so the Fuinn relationship will start and build from there. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Bar - (Finn)_**

"Oh no." Santana mumbles, "Oh god no." She looks down to the floor quickly, with a slight look of panic stamped on her face. Finn furrows his eyebrows at his friend.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks, confusion evident on his face. He looks away from the Latina to see the blonde haired girl she had been looking at before walking towards them. "Oh." He says, not even trying to fight his smile. "You're scared, aren't you?" He teases, nudging her lightly.

"Shut up." Santana growls, still avoiding eye contact.

"No, I think it's sweet, really." He says, "It's just, I have never seen you like this before, so excuse me if I am finding this a little funny."

"I swear to god, Finn. One more word." She warns him, Santana throws him one of her best death glares, which has no effect whatsoever on the boy. He knows Santana all too well, meaning he knows that a lot of her threats are empty.

"Hi," a raspy voice says. The two teens snap their attention away from each other and look up at the blonde girl. Finn can't help but think about how different her voice sounds to the way he thought it would from looking at her.

"Hi." Santana replies, her voice is quiet and shy. A way Finn hasn't heard it sound since the very first time he spoke to her all those years ago. Santana is usually filled with so much confidence. It is clear to Finn, that Santana is trying to push away her nerves and come across as casual.

The girl pulls a chair out from under the table, and sits opposite Santana, "I'm Dani." She says, with a beaming smile.

"I'm Santana," she replies, quietly. The two girls turn to look at Finn, Santana gives him a look that says 'please leave'

"Well." Finn says, he stands slowly and grabs his bottle of beer from the table. "I guess, I'll leave you two alone." He starts to walk away, he glances back at Santana and smiles at her, though, she is now too busy talking to Dani to even notice the boy.

Finn looks around the room, searching for somewhere else to sit, most of the tables are full or have been occupied by couples. As he scans the bar, his eyes fall onto another blonde girl, who had been sat with Dani. She looks roughly the same age as him and Santana. He can't help but think how attractive she is. He sighs, and walks towards the blonde, feeling nerves of his own creep up on him. He is only glad Santana doesn't know about it, at least she can't tease him.

Usually, he and Santana are both very confident people. _What is it with these girls tonight?_ He asks himself as he approaches her table.

"Hi." He says, his voice shaking slightly. The blonde girl looks up from her phone.

"Hello." She replies.

"You been abandoned too?" He asks, the girl places her phone down on the table and smiles at him.

"Yeah." She says, with a small nod of her head.

"Do you mind?" He asks, nodding at the empty space beside her.

The girl shakes her head and says, "No be my guest."

Finn smiles at her, and takes the seat beside the girl. He places his drink on the table, and turns to face the blonde. "Some friend, huh?" He asks. Finn nods in the direction of Santana and the other blonde.

"She's not my friend, exactly." The girl says, she starts to pick at the label on her own beer bottle. "She's my sister, and I can't really complain." She explains with a shrug. "I told her to go over there and talk to that girl; she thought she was hot."

Finn widens his eyes at the blonde's words and says, "Wait, Santana's not a lesbian." He looks at the girl with a confused expression on his face.

The blonde widens her hazel eyes, and looks truly mortified at what she has done. "Oh no." She says, "Shit." She mumbles, she looks over to where her sister is sat, and bites her lip, trying to gage the other girls expression.

Finn can't keep a straight face any longer, he feels slightly guilty about the amount of panic he has induced on the girl. "I am totally kidding." He says, trying his best to reassure the girl.

"Seriously?" She asks, "You're joking?" Finn nods his head. The blonde girl clamps a hand over her heart and says, "Thank god." She looks at Finn and shakes her head slightly. "That really wasn't funny." She says.

"I am really sorry." He says, trying his best not to laugh, "I honestly didn't think you'd react this way." He shrugs, "I thought you'd laugh. I thought you'd know I was joking seeing as I left the pair of them to talk."

"No." She says, "For all I knew you'd left them because it was awkward." She takes a deep breath and says.

"No." Finn shakes his head, "I left them because Santana had been saying the same thing about her." He admits.

"You just had me thinking I'd sent my sister right into the dragon's den."

"You kind of have," Finn says in a light hearted manner, managing to get a small smile from the blonde. "I'm Finn, by the way." He says. He holds out his hand to the blonde.

"I'm Quinn," she replies, she takes his hand in hers, and shakes it once. "Seriously though. Never do anything like that to anyone ever again." She says.

"I won't." He says shaking his head, "I promise."

"Good." Quinn says, picking up her beer and taking a long drink out of it. She looks over to where Dani and Santana are sat talking animatedly, she allows herself a small smile at that.

"So," Finn says, "Your sister," his voice snaps Quinn's attention away from the two girls. "Is she older or younger than you?" He asks.

"She's older, by a year." Quinn says.

"Huh." Finn says.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing, I'd have just put you down as the elder sibling." He says, "I don't know why but you just seem older." He admits.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at him, "See, a lot of people say that." She says, "And I don't really know if that's a good thing or not." She admits.

"Well it's not a terrible thing." Finn says, "I mean neither of you look particularly old. You both look pretty young." He says.

"Well, good." Quinn says, smiling slightly. "I am glad I look young." She says.

"Why how old are you, like forty?" Finn asks in a mocking tone.

Quinn narrows her eyes at him, and says, "I am thirty-nine actually. How dare you?"

Finn laughs lightly, "Well I apologise for overstepping the line ma'am." He jokes.

"So you should be." She says, turning away from Finn with a small smile. She starts to play with the label on her bottle once again, peeling it away from the glass.

"Am I really that boring?" He asks, a small smile still resides on his lips.

"Yes." She replies in a light hearted manner, she turns to Finn and smirks at him.

"Well, you're blunt. I'll give you that."

"It's the best way to be." Quinn replies with a slight shrug.

Finn laughs and says, "Yeah well maybe you'd be better off talking to Santana."

Quinn smiles, and says, "Thanks but no thanks, I'll leave her for Dani." She jokes, "She's not really my type."

"Well, that's good to know." He says, Quinn quirks one of her eyebrows at him, before turning away. Finn checks the contents of his beer bottle to find it's almost empty, "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?" He asks.

Quinn shakes her head, "No. I already have one, but thanks."

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Finn says, "Can I buy you a drink, for when you have finished that one?"

Quinn turns her mouth down in thought, before saying, "Sure, why not?" She flashes him a bright smile.

"Alright, what do you want?" He asks, smiling back at her.

Quinn thinks for a moment, before she shrugs and says, "I'll have whatever you're having, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Finn says.

"You can try," Quinn jokes, "But I think you'll be waiting a while."

"I'll manage." Finn says. He smiles at her, and walks away, heading to the bar. He allows himself to glance back at Quinn, from where he is, he can see her drumming her fingers on the table. She bites her lip, before turning her head to face the bar. Her eyes fall onto Finn, she sighs, and turns away from his gaze quickly, turning a light shade of pink. Finn can't help but smile at the girl's reaction. The nerves he had felt earlier had slipped away quickly as he started to talk to her.

Finn walks back to the table, after what seems like a lifetime of waiting in line at the bar, Quinn hadn't been joking about the long wait. Finn holds a small tray in his hand with their drinks on it. Quinn widens her eyes as she sees him, he smiles and sits down next to her, sliding the tray onto the table. "A bottle of beer, and a shot of tequila for you." He says, he places the drinks in front of her.

"Err, thanks." She says with a small amount of apprehension in her voice. She picks up the shot glass and slowly brings it to her mouth.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want it. Don't feel like you have to." Finn says, he places his empty glass back onto the tray after draining the tequila from it. Quinn rolls her eyes and drains her own glass, placing it on the tray next to Finn's when she's done.

The night passes by quickly, with copious amounts of drinking done by both, Finn and Quinn. The pair of them pay for rounds of drinks alternatively, until Quinn's eyesight becomes blurred, and she refuses any more drinks Finn offers to buy her.

"You don't drink much, do you?" Finn ask in a slightly slurred voice.

Quinn shakes her head mechanically, "No." She admits, she tilts her head onto one side, and says. "Dani and I used to go to house parties all the time when we were both in high school. But that stopped when Dani graduated; I didn't really feel like going to any of them alone." She divulges with a small shrug.

"So, have you and Dani always been close?" Finn asks.

Quinn nods, "Yeah. I mean, this might sound a little corny, but not only is she my sister, but she's my best friend." She admits in a quiet voice, "She has been for eighteen years."

"Wait, you're only eighteen?" Finn asks in a slightly hushed voice, he widens his dark eyes as Quinn bites her lip nervously.

"Yes." She replies with a small nod of her head. "Why?"

Finn shake his head, "No reason, I thought you looked young." Finn says, "But I would have put you closer to twenty is all." He says with a small shrug.

"Oh." Quinn says, she runs a hand through her blonde hair and says, "Well, I'm nearly nineteen." She says with a shrug. She pauses momentarily, before glancing at Finn and saying, "So, how old are you then?"

Finn sighs and says, "I turned nineteen in May."

"Oh." Quinn says. She smiles at Finn. She opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Finn saying.

"Oh shit," he looks down at his phone, squinting slightly against the brightness of his screen. His drunkenness doesn't help his case as he tries to read the time.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"I'd better get going." He says, "Santana and I have work tomorrow, and it's getting late. We have to get back to Williamsburg." He says.

"You live in Brooklyn?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Finn says, he rolls his eyes slightly, and says. "Anyway, it was really nice talking to you, and thanks, I am glad you were nice enough to let me sit with you. I would have been alone otherwise." He says.

Quinn smiles, and waves her hand dismissively. "Seriously, don't even mention it. I mean, you have saved me from some boredom, too." She says.

"Okay, this is going to be really upfront, even for me, but…" Finn trails of, he starts to fiddle around in his pockets, he pulls out a pen and pulls Quinn's arm closer to him, gently. "Here is my number," he says, feeling the nerves from before creep back into his system.

"Do you tend to carry pens around with you all the time, or just nights out?" Quinn asks.

Finn shakes his head, "No. I always carry them with me, you never know when you're going to need a pen." He says, "Anyway, call me… If you want to." He adds on as an after thought.

Quinn smiles at him and says, "Yeah, I'll think about."

Finn smiles, "Well," he says, "Bye." Finn stands slowly.

"Wait," Quinn says, Finn turns around to face her, he is slightly unbalanced on his feet, and stumbles back into his chair. "You don't mind sending my sister back over here, once you've pulled her away from your friend, well if you can, do you?" She asks, biting her lip slightly.

"I will." He says, he waves once at Quinn before walking back over to Santana, taking as much care as possible so he doesn't fall and embarrass himself in front of Quinn.

He reaches the table he and Santana had originally sat at, and takes note of all of the empty glasses and bottles.

"Hey, Santana," Finn says, he widens his eyes so he can focus on the girl in front of him easier. "Are you ready to go?" He asks, he checks the time once more and says, "We really need to get going."

"Oh." She says, sounding less than impressed. Dani glances up at him, and smiles, her eyes are glazed over, and her cheeks have turned a light shade of pink.

"Hi, again," she says, brightly.

"Hey." Finn replies, there is an awkward silence between the three drunk teens before Finn says, "I think your sister wants you. She told me to send you over." He says, nodding in Quinn's direction.

"Okay." Dani says, she stands slowly, and smiles at Santana. "It was really nice talking to you." She says.

"You too," Santana replies, beaming at the short blonde girl. "You'd better call me." Santana says, with a slight joking tone to her voice.

"I will." Dani assures her before waving and walking away to where he younger sister is sat.

Finn and Santana watch her walk away. "Why did I make the deal with you that I would take no one home with me?" Santana complains. She looks at Finn with a sulky expression on her face.

"Don't be like that," Finn says, "Come on." He grabs hold of her arm, and helps her to her feet. "I know how you get when you are drunk, and it's all fun and games you pretending to be upset, but that's when you seriously start crying." He says.

"That is not true," Santana says.

Finn nods his head and says, "Yeah, sure it's not." In a slightly sardonic manner. He helps Santana walk to the door, the pair of them wave at the two blonde girls who they had spent most of the night with.

Dani waves back by jiggling her fingers, while Quinn waves her hand once.

Finn pushes the door open and helps Santana out into the night air, the cool breeze instantly sends a small chill through Finn's body.

He sits Santana on the curb and says, "I'm getting us a cab." He speaks slowly, trying to form his words properly, and so that highly intoxicated Santana can actually understand him. "So please, just wait here, while I get us a cab."

She looks up at him and says, "Where else am I going to go?"

Finn shrugs, and then turns his back on the brunette, he waves his arms around trying to gain the attention of a cab driver, after around five minutes of trying, Finn finally has some luck.

He helps Santana to her feet, and opens the cab door he climbs in first, and helps Santana in afterwards.

"Is she okay?" The cab driver asks, Santana sits leaning forwards, with her hair covering her face.

"Yeah," Finn lies, The cab driver eyes him suspiciously before driving away from the bar. Finn gives him the address to their Williamsburg apartment.

The ride back to their apartment seems much longer than it actually is, though, most of that is down to the fact Santana kept gagging, and threatening to be sick all the way back to Brooklyn.

As soon as the cab pulls up outside the apartment building Santana jumps out into the open air, Finn pays and thanks the cab driver, before grabbing Santana's arm and helping her into the building.

It takes a long time for the two drunk teens to climb the stairs to the third floor- the elevator has been out of order since Finn and Santana moved in.

"Finn, I really don't feel well," Santana grumbles, as they reach the second floor.

"It's okay." He says, trying to sooth the younger girl. "We are nearly home, and then you can go to bed." He says.

The walk up the stairs of the last floor seems to be the longest. Finn unlocks the door. As soon as the door is open Santana bursts through it, and runs straight for the bathroom. Finn screws his nose up, before walking into the kitchen. He fills two glasses with water, one for him and one for Santana.

Around five minutes later, Santana leaves the bathroom, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You okay?" Finn asks.

Santana nods her head, "Yeah. Just threw up, so I spent most of my time in there brushing my teeth."

Finn chuckles, "Well you will drink ridiculous amounts, no matter how much you like to pretend you can hold your drink. You really can't." He jokes.

"Shut up." She says, Finn holds out one of the glasses of water to her, she snatches it from him and walks away.

Finn drinks his glass of water, and gets himself another before walking into his own room. He places the glass of water on a small space on his bed side table. He checks the time and rolls his eyes. He and Santana have to be in the city again by eight o'clock tomorrow morning.

He stares up at his ceiling, that spins slightly, suddenly regretting his decision to go out drinking with Santana.

Having work early in the morning is bad enough, but working with a hangover is a different story altogether.

* * *

**_Here is chapter four. And Finn and Quinn have met- finally- I hope you like this chapter, I am not really sure how I feel about it. So, reviews would really be appreciated. Let me know what you think, or if you think I could be doing anything better, and I will try to do it._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hangover Cures- (Quinn)**_

Quinn opens her eyes slowly, and squints against the bright sunlight that bursts into her bed room through a small gap in her curtains. She rolls over with her head pounding, and the room still spinning slightly. She closes her eyes hoping to get some more sleep. As she tries to settle back into a peaceful slumber, she is overcome with a wave of sickness. She groans and sits up slowly shifting in her bed slightly. She takes a deep shaky breath to try and steady the uneasy feeling her stomach, something that usually works for the blonde. Her head feels too heavy for her to even be able to hold up as she sits and waits for her eyes to adjust to the bright light.

She runs a hand through her matted blonde hair and checks the time on her phone. It's only 9:30am, Quinn sighs at the time, feeling like she has had no sleep at all last night. She places her cell phone back on her night stand, and lets out a big yawn. She can't really be sure what time she and Dani actually stumbled in last night, all she knows is that it was later than the eleven o'clock they promised their mother. Quinn still doesn't know how their parents stayed asleep and they went unnoticed, their entrance into the house was anything but quiet.

Quinn stands slowly and moves away from her bed as steadily as she can, as Quinn starts to move away from her bed and walk to her door, she discovers she is still a little unsteady on her feet, and stumbles into her vanity. Quinn straightens up the mess she had made, and walks out of her bedroom as quietly as she can. Once again, trying not to wake anyone who may still be sleeping. She walks down the stairs feeling nauseous with every step that she takes. She lays a hand on her stomach, feeling like she might vomit at any given point, at least she had managed to get through the night without being sick. When Quinn reaches the kitchen, she peaks her head around the door, looking for any signs of her mother and or father. The last thing that Quinn wants is for her parents to see her in this state. Quinn and Dani have both had a strict Christian up bringing, pair that with the fact that both girls are still too young to drink legally it is safe to say they would both be in serious trouble.

All Quinn sees as she scans the kitchen for any sign of either of her parents, is a very rough looking Dani, sitting at the breakfast bar with her forehead pressed against the table, groaning quietly to herself. Quinn suppresses a laugh. Though, she can't help but feel a little sorry for Dani, knowing how bad she feels herself, even if their sickness is self inflicted.

Quinn smiles slightly, "Good morning, starshine." She croaks, her voice hoarse from the dehydration caused by last nights drinking. Dani grunts quietly, she lifts her head up from the counter to glance at Quinn before flopping her head back down with a soft thud. "How are you feeling today?" She asks trying to remain as quiet as humanly possible.

"I feel, like shit," Dani says, "I have only felt worse than this once in my entire life," Dani admits in a slightly whiny voice, "And for me, that is saying something." She says.

"Well someone is feeling very sorry for themself this morning." Quinn says, Dani lifts her head off of the breakfast bar once more and looks at her younger sister. Quinn's eyes widen slightly, as she gets a better look at her sister. Dani's dark make-up is smudged around her eyes, since she failed to remove it last night as she rushed to get to bed. Dani's eyes narrow slightly against the bright light reflecting off of the white surfaces in the kitchen. "Wow, Dan." Quinn says, "I have never seen you look better." Dani scoffs at the younger girl, and sticks her middle finger up at Quinn.

"Fuck you." She grumbles quietly though there is a slight laugh to Dani's words.

"Aww, I love you, too, sis." Quinn says in a mocking tone. The younger blonde walks around to the other side of the breakfast counter and grabs a large glass from one of the cupboards. She fills the glass to the top with water and drains the glass of it's contents in record time.

Dani watches as Quinn fills the glass a second time, though this time she does drink the water much slower. Dani sighs, and shakes her head slightly. "Y'know, Q. I think it's a little too late for all of that now." She says, her voice much raspier than usual, in her slightly dehydrated, and hungover state.

"What?" Quinn says, quirking one of her eyebrows as she stairs confused at the older girl who sits opposite her.

Dani sighs again and says, "The real time for drinking all that water was last night when we first got in." Dani says, "You are supposed to drink the water to prevent a hangover, water won't cure one, sure it'll make you feel more hydrated for now, but really other than that, it's not going to help." Dani lectures, this is something Quinn has heard Dani say many times before, Dani hasn't only lectured Quinn with this, she used to lecture people the morning after house parties when they were in high school together.

"God, even when you're hungover, you're still a pain in the ass." Quinn jokes, "And no offense, Dan, but I really don't care about you're little fact. I just really need a drink." Quinn admits with a small shrug, Dani rolls her eyes as the younger girl fills her glass once more, though this time she stops at the half way point, before asking, "Do we have any aspirin left? If I am going to make it through the day, I am going to need all the help I can get."

Dani nods and says, "Yeah in the medicine cabinet, like usual." For as long as Quinn can remember they have always had a 'medicine cabinet' in their home. It was something their mother made sure of. The cabinet has always been filled with allergy medicine for when spring and summer came around- Dani get's terrible allergies in the spring and summer months- as well as having allergy medicines, there were always band-aids in case any 'culinary' accidents accrued, again these were mainly used by Dani due to her lack of cooking knowledge and her slight clumsiness, and the last item to make up the medicine cabinet were pain killers.

"How many do we have left?" Quinn asks.

"Not many, about four." Dani says with a shrug, "So after you take two, the next time we take some, we'll have to have one each."

Quinn wastes no time in taking two of the aspirins, taking them down with a large gulp of water. She tips the reaming liquid from her glass down the drain, before washing her glass and putting it on the rack to dry. She walks around to the other side of the breakfast bar and joins Dani. Quinn pulls one of the stools our from under the counter, as the metal chairs scrape across the tiled floor, the two girls wince as the room is filled with a grating sound like nails on a chalk bard.

"Jesus, even at the best of times, that sounds horrible." Dani complains, she places her head in her hands once more, Quinn laughs slightly and shakes her head. "I am never drinking again." Dani says, "Just throwing that one out there."

"Yeah, right." Quinn says with a small laugh. "You always say that, and we always find out selves here, searching for remedies, and hangover cures, which haven't ever worked."

Dani shakes her head, "I am being serious. I don't even remember how we got home." She admits. "I remember leaving the bar, and then waking up in my bed, about half an hour ago."

Quinn chuckles, "I won't lie. It's all a bit hazy to me too. All I know is, we stumbled home clinging on to each other, but we were both wasted, it was like the blind leading the blind." Quinn jokes.

"I can only imagine what we looked like." Dani says, with a small smile of her own.

"What are you doing about work today?" Quinn asks.

Dani shakes her head, "I am not going in. I have already called Shannon, I lied and said I was ill." Dani admits, "But truthfully, I couldn't possibly work feeling like this, I am too scared to move in case I throw up everywhere." She admits.

"No. You threw up last night. In your bathroom sink," Quinn says, "We both cleaned it out, while you were laughing about how mom was going to be mad at you, and acting like you didn't care." Quinn says. When ever Dani gets drunk-depending on her level of drunkenness- she gets a small amount of bravado and likes to pretend nothing scares her.

Dani screws her face up, and says, "I am sorry you had to deal with me last night."

Quinn shrugs, and says, "It's fine. That's what sister's are supposed to do, take care of each other. You'd do the same for me." Quinn says. She and Dani have always made sure that each other are okay, even when both of them are highly intoxicated, they look after each other. There have been many times in the past that Quinn has had to maintain some sobriety to make sure that Dani has been safe, and vice versa.

Dani turns down one side of her mouth and says, "Yeah, I don't know. I think I'd send you down the river." She jokes. Quinn nudges her lightly. "I'm kidding." Dani says with a small smile on her lips. "You're my baby sister. I'd do anything for you." Dani says ruffling Quinn's hair, and speaking in a mock baby voice.

Quinn neatens out her hair the best she can, before saying, "What time did mom and dad leave?"

Dani shrugs, "I don't know. They were gone when I woke up, they left a note saying, gone to church, blah blah blah, your dad has work later, blah blah blah, and I am going out blah blah blah.. Y'know the usual stuff." Dani says.

Every Sunday, without fail, Judy and Russell Fabray go to church, they used to make their children go with them. That was until each of them turned sixteen, and then it became optional. Christopher, decided he still wanted to go to church, where as Dani and Quinn decide they wanted to stop going.

When the time came for Dani to decide, she used the excuse of 'I don't need to go to church to pray, I can do that anywhere, anytime.' She had said this with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. Quinn had used the same excuse Dani had when she was sixteen. Somehow it had worked on their parents, and still works to this day. Still their parents will ask them if they ever want to join them at church, if either girl is awake when they are going and isn't working that day.

"So they're out all day?" Quinn asks.

Dani nods, and says "Yeah, pretty much."

"Good." Quinn says, "If they saw us like this, we'd probably be forced to go to confession, and church, plus we's be on house arrest until we moved out."

"Moving out might not be such a bad thing." Dani says dryly. "I'd rather live anywhere than here."

"Come on, it's not that bad here." Quinn says. She may complain about her parents from time to time, but most people do. Still, she knows that while ever she is leaving at home, she doesn't have any bills to pay, and can spend her money how she wants to. She knows life could always be worse.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Dani says. "Mom and dad might be a little off with you sometimes, but at least they actually approve of some of the things you do. Not me, I am pretty sure I am the lesser child in more ways than one." Dani shrugs.

Quinn sighs, and turns her mouth down in thought. Her parents, have never been shy about the fact that they don't like that she gave up her one chance to study at Yale, and that she now spends her days working in a small coffee shop in the city when she could be moving onto bigger and better things. They do however, approve of some of her life style choices. Dani on the other hand, has been told on many occasions that she has let them down, or that she is a disappointment, the biggest disappointment for them was her sexuality. With their upbringing, Quinn was more than surprised when their parents didn't kick Dani out when she came out to them last year after keeping all of her relationships and her sexuality a secret for as long as she did. Quinn knew Dani's secret long before her parents did, and had to act shocked when Dani told them. Though their parents try to be accepting of their eldest daughter, it is no secret that they don't like the fact she's a lesbian. This never bothered Quinn though, to her Dani is Dani, no matter who she falls in love with.

"Yeah, but that's not your fault." Quinn says quietly, feeling bad about the way Dani has been treated in the past by their parents. "That's their problem. They just don't like the fact that we don't match their idea of the perfect daughters."

Dani sighs, and says, "Yeah I guess." The elder girl shrugs half-heartedly. "I won't lie I'm used to it. It sucks, but I'm used to it." There is a slight silence between the two girls, before Dani says, "So what's the hangover cure we have to try today?"

Quinn shrugs, "I have no idea." She says, "But after the last time when we ate cereal with ice cold milk on it, and I threw it back up again, I am not sure that I want to try any more suggestions that you find online."

Dani points a finger at Quinn and says, "But that did work. Once you had thrown up, you did feel better." She says, trying to see the bright side to the situation.

Quinn grimaces, "Yeah but still, I don't think it's wise that we go searching again, we have had too many disasters with this type of stuff." The younger blonde says.

Dani sighs and says, "You know what, do whatever you want, Q. I am not spending the rest of the day feeling like this. I can't, I physically can't do it." She stands from her stool with a small smile and says, "So it's really up to you now. You can join me in searching for a cure, like usual, and keep this tradition of going on the hangover cure hunt together, or you can sit there and feel sorry for yourself for the rest of the day. Just don't complain to me when you feel like shit."

Quinn groans quietly before saying, "Fine. I'll look with you," she too climbs down from her stool, before following Dani into the living room. Quinn turns on the TV as a habit, and leaves it to run in the background while she and Dani focus on finding ways to make themselves feel better.

After roughly thirty minutes of the two Fabray girls searching page after page of hang over cures on Google, Quinn closes her laptop with a small sigh. "This is hopeless." She complained, "All of these just suggest the same things; greasy foods, coffee, and the cereal thing we tried last time. Why does no one have any fresh idea's?" Quinn asks.

"Because most of the time these things are successful, and people usually stick to one. Not everyone is like us. Most people spend hangover days relaxing, watching movies and stuff like that. Not everyone will think to search for a cure." Dani replies, running a hand through her hair.

"I have an idea." Quinn says, she turns off the TV, and turns to face Dani, "I want to take a trip down memory lane." She says, Dani looks at her confusion etched on her face, Quinn opens up her laptop once more, and opens up her musicals playlist that she has on Itunes. She starts to play Defying Gravity from _Wicked, _turning the volume down slightly to prevent any further headaches.

Dani smiles, when she and Quinn had been in high school, both had not only been part of the glee club, but had also been part of the drama club and had performed in many of the school musicals. Every term, their school, would organise three trips to see broadway shows- usually they were only for the drama club and the kids that would be performing in the musicals, Dani and Quinn never missed the chance to go to any of them.

Dani and Quinn soon throw caution to the wind, and start to sing along with the song, Dani pulling stupid faces as they do so. Just as Dani sings that last note Quinn widens her eyes, and stares at her elder sister.

"Urgh," Quinn says with a mock look of disgust on her face, "Would you stop singing, you can't. You suck." She jokes.

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time." Dani says with a mock pout. The truth is, Dani can sing. Both girls can, the only one of their parents children who can't carry a tune is Christopher.

"What do you want on next?" Quinn asks, reading through the list of songs. "Oh, wait, I know..." Quinn says.

"Nothing from _Rent _and nothing from _West Side Story._" Dani says.

"Why?" Quinn asks.

"Because those musicals suck. Seriously, how can you watch them, and listen to the soundtracks?" Dani asks.

"I like them because of how bad they are." Quinn says, "They are so terrible they are good." She argues.

Dani shakes her head before saying "No." Once more.

Quinn sighs, "Fine. Be boring." She says.

Dani sighs and shakes her head before saying, "Do you have any songs from _Grease 2_ on that?" Dani asks

Quinn scoffs. "Oh so you'll listen to songs from _Grease 2, _but not _Rent _or _West Side Story_?" The younger girl asks.

"Do you or don't you?" Dani asks.

"Do I have anything from Grea... Yes." She says, smiling. No matter what other people say about this musical, it has always been one of Dani and Quinn's favourites, They known it word for word, and spent most of their childhood watching it on repeat. It has become something of a guilty pleasure for the two girls. Though, Dani is more open for her love for the musical than Quinn.

Quinn starts playing 'Cool rider' from the musical before soon skipping it to one of the other songs, one of the songs she prefers, Quinn and Dani repeat this action, of only listening to a certain song from a certain musical halfway through before skipping it.

"I know what we should listen to." Quinn says, she hits the space bar on her keyboard and 'The Tango Maureen' from _Rent _starts to play. Dani takes a deep breath and slowly turns to face Quinn, who sits grinning widely at her. Dani glares at the other girl but soon starts to chuckle despite herself.

"Stop it, please." Dani says with a slight chuckle to her voice. Quinn continues to sing ignoring her sister. "Stop it. You know I hate this musical, it's so bad." Dani says. "Turn it off." She says, Quinn continues to dance for a short amount of time, and sings along with the song. The tattooed girl glares at Quinn jokingly until the younger girl turns off the song, with a sigh.

"Fine." Quinn says with a roll of her eyes, "If I must." She turns the song off, but continues to look at the laptop screen, before a small smirk spreads across her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Quinn says holding up her hands innocently, "I am looking for a song we can listen to." She says. "And I have found one."

Dani narrows her eyes, "No seriously. What are you doing?" She asks.

"Nothing that you need to worry about so stop being nosey." Quinn says.

"Quinn, tell me please. The look on your face tells me that you are in fact up to something." Dani says, with the amount of time she and Quinn have spent together in the past, she knows Quinn pretty well, actually, they both know each other pretty well. They can have a conversation just through a look.

"You have some weird paranoia, trust issue stuff going on right now, and it needs to stop." The younger blonde girl says. Dani rolls her eyes, and gives up trying to get anything out of Quinn, she know's she's fighting a losing battle.

"Fine," Dani says. "Just play your song." Turning away from Quinn briefly.

"Thank you." Quinn says, she starts to play the song 'A Boy Like That/I Have A Love' from _West Side Story' _As the music starts, Dani turns her head slowly to face the other girl. Who stares at her wide eyed from the couch. Quinn starts to sing along with the song louder than before, while dancing stupidly in her seat.

"We should do a duet of this song one day." Quinn says, she and Dani usually sing together, and record certain songs in a small spare room that the girls have turned into a recording studio, the pair of them have been buying small amounts of recording equipment over the last few month, so that they can record things in better quality.

Dani shakes her head, "That would be terrible." She replies.

"No, it'd be awesome." Quinn says. Again, she starts to dance stupidly in her seat, and starts to sing loudly, and out of key on purpose, Quinn does overly dramatic hand movements as she sings, all the while watching Dani get increasingly more annoyed at her as the seconds pass by. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Quinn asks, still grinning.

"I'm thinking about." Dani says. Quinn stops the music and watches Dani, waiting for a reaction. "Are you finished now?" Dani asks.

"Yes." Quinn says with a small nod, and a slight smile, she looks back at her laptop screen, and says, "I know something you'll appreciate." She lets out a breathy laugh before scrolling down her play list.

"Quinn, I swear to god if this is more music from _Rent_ or _West Side Story_, I will scream." Dani warns her.

"It's not I promise." Quinn says, placing a hand over her heart, "I promise you, hand on heart, you will appreciate this one." Dani turns her mouth down in thought, contemplating weather she should trust the younger girl or not.

"Fine." She sighs, knowing she doesn't really have any other option, as Quinn hits the space bar button, the first few notes of SOS, from _Mama Mia_ start playing, Dani looks at Quinn and grins widely. "Is this the movie version, or the broadway version?" Dani asks.

"Movie," Quinn admits, Dani's grin seems to grow slightly, "See, you should trust me." Quinn says.

Dani shakes her head and says, "Q, it's still not much better." Still, she joins in singing with Quinn, each of them doing their best impression of Pierce Brosnan, the girls only listen to a few more songs from musicals before their minds go blank and they run out of ideas of what to listen to, that and they both have different opinions on certain musicals.

Quinn closes her laptop down, and sighs, she runs a hand through her hair, and starts to fiddle with the tie on her shorts, having nothing else to do she rolls up the sleeves to her thin sweater she had worn for bed the previous night. As she rolls her sleeves up, Dani catches sight of something black on Quinn's arm. The elder girl stares for a while, trying to get a better look at the marks.

Dani's eyebrows pull together, as she looks at Quinn's arm confused, her dark brown eyes narrow slightly as she tried to make out what the marks on Quinn's arm are. Quinn sighs, she can see Dani from her peripheral vision, studying her closely. Quinn turns to face the elder girl, taking in the expression on her face, and says, "Hey Dan?" Dani looks up at the sound of Quinn's voice.

"Yeah," she says.

"What 'cha doing with your face?" She asks, smiling slightly.

"You have some writing on your arm, I just wanted to know what it said," she admits with a small shrug. Quinn gives her a questioning look, Dani points to Quinn's forearm, the younger girl looks down, her hazel eyes widen slightly, she was sure she had washed that away last night. "Look, I have to ask, who's Flmn?" Dani says looking at Quinn with a confused expression etched on her face.

Quinn looks down at the scratchy, messy hand writing and says, "I think that says, 'Finn'." She admits, correcting Dani with a slight smile.

"Okay, but still who is that?" She asks.

"Are you gonna go all protective big sister on me?" Quinn asks, quirking one of her eyebrows.

"No, not really." Dani says, "I was just wondering." She admits, Dani sighs and scratches the back of her head before saying, "So, who is he?"

Quinn sighs, that much from last night she does remember, after Dani had left her to talk to the brunette girl from the bar, she had sat with a boy named Finn. He had been the one to keep her company in Dani's absence, though she doesn't remember getting his number, or even what he looked like really.

"It was some guy who I was talking to, after you ditched me." Quinn says.

"I didn't ditch you." Dani says, defending herself, "I clearly remember you telling me to go talk to that girl. Thanks for that by the way, but still had you not said anything, I would have just left her alone and spent the night with you." Dani says.

"Thank you?" Quinn questions, "Seriously, you're thanking me for telling you to go talk to someone? "Why?"

Dani opens her mouth to say something before closing it quickly again, she looks around the room for a short moment before saying, "Look this isn't about me. It's about that." She says pointing at the writing on Quinn's arm once more, Dani never has been one to like being the centre of attention, unless she is singing or acting, then Dani loves being in the spotlight.

"It's no big deal, we got talking and he gave me his number," Quinn says.

"So, are you going to call him?" Dani asks, not really being able to help herself.

Quinn shrugs, "Yeah maybe." She says, "I don't know." She says.

"Why?" Dani asks, "You quite clearly liked him enough to take his number last night." She says, Quinn chews on her bottom lip, avoiding eye contacts with Dani the best she can. "It wasn't one of your, 'I was too polite to say no' things, was it?" She asks, "Because you need to get over that and start being blunt with people." Dani says.

"No." Quinn says shaking her head, she takes a deep breath and turns to face Dani, "I did want his number... At the time," Quinn says, "Look, I made no promises to call him." Quinn says, she shrugs, "Besides, I highly doubt he even remembers giving me his number." She says.

Quinn turns her attention back to the TV screen, trying to think about anything else other than the boy from last night.

* * *

_**Bit of a longer chapter this time, though I am not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you like it. I know not much has happened on the Fuinn front, but it will all in good time. **_


End file.
